You Are My Problem
by animearia
Summary: After a battle nearly goes horribly wrong, Sting's attitude about it all slowly starts to grate on Rogue. Unfortunately for Sting, he pushes Rogue a bit too far and Rogue finally snaps.


_**A/N: I do love me some Sting/Rogue but I don't write them very often, hence why I decided to write this. I just never got around to posting it when I was in my feels rewatching the show before it restarted!**_

Rogue ducked and dodged, avoiding the lashing tail of the creature they'd been sent to exterminate on their latest mission. He narrowly avoided being speared by one of the spikes on it's tail. Rogue cursed, hitting it with a Shadow dragon roar, to send it flying away from him…and Sting. Sting who'd decided the best course of action was to run straight in to danger without thinking about it, or planning anything and was currently using whatever miracle he'd been graced with to head straight towards the creature, completely unharmed. _He always does this…just runs in without thinking. He's been lucky this time but-_Rogue's thoughts cut off as a huge paw headed straight for Sting.

"Look out!" he shouted at Sting, panic tinging his voice. Sting turned, but he wasn't fast enough. The paw hit him, sending him flying through the air. Rogue watched in horror as his partner hit the ground with a dull thud. He couldn't make himself move. He distantly heard Minerva dealing the final blow to the beast, while he stumbled to where his partner lay. _Is he….is he…. _

A sound reached him, moments before Sting sat up. _The bastard's laughing? What could possibly be funny about this? _Rogue growled, watching as Sting hauled himself to his feet. The other dragon slayer began to dust himself off, chuckling as he did so.

"Man, that's gonna leave a mark" he commented before turning towards the creature. "Aw man, milady finished it off. I wanted another go at it" Sting pouted adorably. _Adorably? No. Nothing about him is adorable. He's an infuriating idiotic…idiot. _Rogue grumbled to himself.

"Fro thinks so too" a voice sounded from down by his feet. Rogue glanced down to see Frosch had appeared, and was clutching his trouser leg with one paw. _Did I say that out loud? _

"Ribbit"

"Fro thinks so too" _Oh. He's talking to a frog…._Normally Rogue would find something like that adorable, but he was too mad at Sting to see past his anger. They'd been best friends since they were children, Sting did this kind of thing all the time, but it had been getting to Rogue more and more, and he knew why. At some point…he'd fallen in love with his best friend. He was sure Sting wouldn't return his feelings, he'd been looking to be pretty close with Yukino lately, but he couldn't help how he felt, and Sting throwing himself in to dangerous situations bothered him. Rogue kept his thoughts to himself the entire way back to the Guild. He didn't say a word. He just listened to Sting chattering on and on with Yukino and Minerva. Upon reaching the Guild, he merely slunk to a corner of it and brooded. It wasn't until he and Sting were in the set of rooms they shared at the Guild until he finally snapped.

Sting had just closed the door behind the two of them when he asked the question. A simple, innocuous question that caused Rogue to lose the thin hold he had on his temper.

"Hey man, what's wrong? You've been broody all day" Sting asked, head cocked to the side. Rogue turned and just looked at him. Sting was standing there so casually. Arms folded across his defined chest, his strong abdominal muscles on display thanks to his top. Suspenders attached to his pants. Long, dark blue gloves encasing his arms up to his toned biceps. The same thing he wore all the time. His hair messy as usual. His expression…exactly the same as usual. Concerned for Rogue sure, but not at all concerned for himself. Not at all bothered by the fact he could have been seriously injured earlier. It drove Rogue mad.

"What's wrong?" he scoffed. "_You_" he glared at the other dragon slayer. Sting looked taken aback.

"Me? Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious. Unlike someone else in the room. You asked and I answered" Rogue snarled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sting growled.

Rogue stalked across the room, throwing his words out like bullets. "You. You are my problem. You are always my problem. You're thoughtless. You're supposed to be the master of this damn Guild but all you do is throw yourself in to things headfirst without thinking. Without planning. You constantly put yourself in danger. It's like you don't care. Which I know isn't true, because you care about Lecter and the Guild. Which means you're just stupid." Rogue spat.

"Excuse me?" Sting said dangerously.

"You heard me. You're stupid. You can't keep throwing yourself in to danger. Look what happened today. You could have _died." _Rogue hissed, practically nose to nose with the other dragon slayer.

"Why the hell do you care so much?!" Sting snarled back.

"Because I care about _you_, you idiot. I love you" Rogue shouted without thinking. He froze as he realised what he said. Eyes going wide. _Shit. I didn't mean to say that….I can't….oh God. _Sting blinked at him.

"You love me?" he asked, carefully. Rogue coughed.

"Uh…I mean….you know…like a brother…." he said awkwardly. Sting narrowed his eyes.

"You're lying. Why are you lying?" Sting said in a low voice. "I know when you're lying Rogue" Rogue averted his eyes. He could hear Sting's heavy breathing, hear his heart pounding. Then he felt a hand on his face. A gloved hand. His eyes shot up to meet Sting's.

"What-" he started to say, before Sting's lips came down on his. Rogue froze, blinking, waiting to wake up, but it appeared it wasn't a dream. Sting was really kissing him. Rogue kissed him back. Bringing his hands up to Sting's face, and opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He ran one hand down Sting's chest, then further down. Feeling the well defined ridges. Sting used his other hand to pull Rogue closer to him. Kissing him fiercely.

Reluctantly, they broke apart, panting.

"What…." Rogue said again.

"I love you too. I didn't think…I mean….you never seemed interested in me that way. I thought you'd never return my feelings. That you only saw me as a brother or something. I guess it made me mad so I just…"

"Threw yourself in to things idiotically" Rogue said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…yeah" Sting mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Rogue shook his head.

"Don't do it again" he snarled. Sting blinked at him for a moment or two before his face broke in to his usual grin.

"Can't promise anything" Rogue narrowed his eyes. Sting held his hands up. "Okay okay, I won't do it again". Rogue finally smiled.

"All this time…I thought…"

"You thought?" Sting said leadingly.

"I thought you liked Yukino….I was scared to say anything so…"

"So you just watched and silently fumed whenever I did something dangerous right?" Sting finished sardonically. Rogue just nodded. _We know each other too well. Except for when it counts. All the time we've wasted…._

Later, Rogue was preparing for bed when Sting barged in to his room.

"So…I was waiting for you to come to me."

"Um….why?" Rogue asked, bewildered.

"I'm kinda bored of being alone, and seeing as how we're together now…." Sting trailed off gesturing at the bed. "I don't see why we can't share" Sting finished, crossing his arms. "Unless you..you don't want to…." Sting said uncertainly. Rogue blinked, finally processing everything he'd said. He'd assumed they'd start slow. They'd only just gotten together. But after so long pining…he'd wanted nothing more than to be close to Sting. He hadn't expected the other man to feel the same way.

"I want to always be with you" Rogue said, simply.

"Alright then" Sting grinned. "Ready for bed?" Rogue nodded, shyly. Watching as Sting settled himself under his covers. One arm under his head, he faced Rogue and patted the space next to him. Rogue finished tying his hair up and slid in to the bed next to Sting, as close as he could get. Sting's arm came around him, and Rogue buried his face in Sting's chest. Inhaling the comforting scent that was Sting. Sting kissed his forehead gently, his hand slowly rubbing Rogue's back.

"I'm sorry I scared you earlier…and made you worry" he said quietly.

Rogue kissed Sting's neck, before nuzzling his nose in to it. "It's okay, just….please don't do it again. You need to think before you rush in to things"

"I know. I promise I'll be careful" Sting vowed. Rogue nodded, and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.

* * *

_One week later…. _

Sting was late getting to bed. He'd had to stay up to finish off the last piece of paperwork, and he was desperate to finally crawl in to bed with Rogue. He was sure his boyfriend was probably asleep already, but he could still get some quality cuddling time in. _Man, who knew being Guild master involved so much paperwork? _He thought ruefully. Sting tiptoed in to the bedroom he and Rogue occupied, quickly shucking off his regular clothes, until he was clad in only his boxers. Sting hummed happily as he headed towards the bed.

He could make out Rogue curled up under the covers, and he could hear his steady breathing, meaning he was fast asleep. He debated whether or not to wake the man up but then thought better of it. _Let him sleep….he's still tired after the mission the other day. _Sting gazed down at his boyfriends face, turned towards his side of the bed. Rogue had pulled his hair up in to the usual ponytail he always had his hair in when he slept. His bangs sweeping across his forehead and cheekbone. Sting stroked them back until he could see Rogue's closed eye. A snuffling sound made him glance down lower. Rogue had Frosch cradled in one arm, and Lecter in the other. Both of whom were fast asleep, resting against Rogue's body. Frosch was practically hugging Rogue's side, both paws clutching his shirt, head resting in the crook of Rogue's arm.

Sting slid in to bed next to his boyfriend, rolling on to his side so he was facing a still sleeping Rogue. Sting brought his arm up, resting his head on it. He couldn't quite snuggle Rogue like he wanted to, the exceeds where in the way and he didn't have the heart to move them, so he settled for bringing his other arm up, placing his hand on Rogue's chest. Right over his heart. He could feel the steady beat, and it brought a smile to his face. Lecter shifted, moving closer to Sting, his head coming back to rest against Sting's chest, one paw clutching his arm. Sting soon fell asleep, cuddled up with his family, all thoughts of bothersome Guild master duties forgotten.


End file.
